schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Weissfluhjoch
| SCHARTE = Wasserscheidi | TYP = | GESTEIN = | ALTER = | ERSTBESTEIGUNG = | ERSCHLIESSUNG = Verschiedene en der Davos Klosters Bergbahnen | NORMALWEG = | BESONDERHEITEN = Ehemaliges und Messfeld des WSL-Institut für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF. | BILD2 = Skiing area Parsenn as seen from Gotschnagrat.jpg | BILD2-BESCHREIBUNG = Skigebiet Parsenn, aufgenommen vom Gotschnagrat. In der Bildmitte die Weissflue, links davon das Weissfluhjoch. | BILD3 = | BILD3-BESCHREIBUNG = }} Das Weissfluhjoch ist ein hoher Berg in den Plessuralpen in der Schweiz. Es liegt im Nordwesten von Davos im Dreieck der Regionen Landwassertal, Prättigau und Schanfigg und ist gleichsam der Hausberg der Alpenstadt. Seit dem Jahr 1932 erschliesst die Parsennbahn das Weissfluhjoch . Lage und Umgebung thumbtime=4:04|miniatur|links|Flugaufnahme vom Weissfluhjoch mit Panorama am Schluss. Das Weissfluhjoch gehört zur Weissfluh-Gruppe, einer Untergruppe der Plessuralpen. Der Berg besteht aus zwei Gipfeln, den hohen Ostgipfel und den hohen Westgipfel. Auf dem Westgipfel treffen sich die Gemeindegrenzen zwischen Davos, Klosters-Serneus und Arosa (früher Langwies). Der Hauptgipfel liegt auf Gemeindegebiet von Davos und Klosters-Serneus. Das Weissfluhjoch wird im Südosten durch das Dorftälli eingefasst, im Nordosten durch das Meierhofer Tälli (beide Landwassertal), im Nordwesten durch das Obersäsställi (Prättigau) und im Südwesten durch das Haupter Tälli (Sapün im Schanfigg). Zu den Nachbargipfeln gehören das Schwarzhorn im Norden, das Totalphorn im Nordosten, das Salezer Horn im Südosten, das Gross Schiahorn im Süden, das Haupter Horn im Südwesten und die Weissflue im Westen. Zwischen dem Weissfluhjoch und der Weissflue führt der Schanfigger Höhenweg vom Strelapass herkommend zum Casannapass. Touristisches Auf dem Gipfel steht ein Bergrestaurant, bestehend aus einem Selbstbedienungsrestaurant, dem bedienten Panorama-Restaurant, einer Hausbar und einer Aussichtsterrasse.WFJ. Webseite des Bergrestaurants Weissfluhjoch. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Im selben Gebäude gibt es ein Sportgeschäft mit Testcenter, Vermietung, Depot und Service.Sportshop Weissfluhjoch. Webseite von Andrist Sport+Mode. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Im nördlich gelegenen Gebäude ist die des Parsenndienstes untergebracht, der den für die zwei Skigebiete Parsenn und Pischa sicherstellt. miniatur|links|Iglu-Dorf.Nördlich des Weissfluhjoch, auf wird jedes Jahr ein -Dorf gebaut. Dazu werden 3 bis 5 Meter grosse Luftballons aufgeblasen und mit eingeschneit. Die Luftballons werden anschliessend wieder entfernt und der Innenraum ausgebaut. Die Iglus sind jeweils ab Ende Dezember bezugsbereit. Es kann zwischen einem Standard-Iglu für sechs Personen und einem Romantik-Iglu für zwei Personen gewählt werden. Im Iglu-Dorf gibt es einen warmen Whirlpool und eine Sauna.Iglu-Dorf Davos. Webseite der Iglu-Dorf GmbH. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Auch im Sommer wird das Weissfluhjoch oft besucht. Es ist Ausgangspunkt für viele Wanderungen, und sowie Startplatz für .Parsenn Sommer. Webseite von Destination Davos Klosters. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Schnee- und Lawinenforschung miniatur|Ehemaliges Institutsgebäude am Weissfluhjoch. Auf dem Gipfel steht das ehemalige des WSL-Instituts für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF. Bereits 1936 wurde ein erstes Labor zur Untersuchung der und nbildung auf dem Weissfluhjoch eingerichtet.SLF-Geschichte. Webseite des WSL-Instituts für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Die Parsennbahn hat damals eine Holz und einen Arbeitsraum zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Holzbaracke wurde jeden Winter eingeschneit und erfüllte so ihre Funktion als natürliches Kältelabor. 1942 wurde das Eidgenössische Institut für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung, Davos-Weissfluhjoch gegründet und das erste Institutsgebäude auf dem Weissfluhjoch wurde bezogen. 1944 wurden die ersten Kältelaboratorien in Betrieb genommen. 1945 ging die Verantwortung für die von der Schweizer Armee zum SLF über. Im Institutsgebäude wurde ein Lawinenwarnraum eingerichtet, aus dem zuerst wöchentlich, später täglich das über Radio und Presse gesendet wurde. Durch diese täglichen Lawinenbulletins während den Mittags gelangt das SLF und damit auch das Weissfluhjoch schweizweit Bekanntheit in der Bevölkerung. Im Jahre 1956 wurde neben dem Institutsgebäude eine Schnee errichtet.Experimente auf der Schneegleitbahn am Weissfluhjoch Davos. Webseite des WSL-Instituts für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Die Versuche mit der Schneegleitbahn gaben Aufschluss über das von Schnee, über seine wirkung beim Auftreffen auf feste Hindernisse und über die Bremswirkung von gegliederten Hindernissen. Im Lawinenwinter 1968 wurde die Region Davos besonders stark vom Schnee getroffen. Das Institut war für drei Wochen isoliert. Im Jahre 1996 wurde das neu erbaute Institutsgebäude an der Flüelastrasse in Davos Dorf zum des SLF. Das ehemalige Institutsgebäude auf dem Weissfluhjoch steht der Forschung nach wie vor zur Verfügung, wird jedoch kaum benutzt. Das Gebäude steht mittlerweile sogar zum Verkauf. thumbtime=0:56|mini|Flugaufnahme des Versuchsfelds. Etwa 500 m südöstlich des Weissfluhjochs, auf ( ) liegt das Versuchsfeld Weissfluhjoch (5WJ). Seit Herbst 1936 werden hier täglich die Wetter- und Schneeverhältnisse beobachtet. und die zahlreichen Lawinenhänge in der Umgebung trugen dazu bei, dass viele Forschende unzählige massgebende e und zur Schneemechanik, Schneemetamorphose, Schneecharakterisierung und Messmethodik auf dem Versuchsfeld durchführen konnten. Ausserdem testeten sie von , sprodukte oder verwendeten die Daten vom Versuchsfeld, um ihre Schneedecken mit Modellen anderer Forscher zu vergleichen. Das Versuchsfeld Weissfluhjoch ist heute weltweit der einzige Ort auf dieser , von dem seit über 70 Jahren tägliche Messungen der Schneehöhe und des Neuschnees vorliegen.Versuchsfeld Weissfluhjoch. Webseite des WSL-Instituts für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Unter den Forschenden hat das Testfeld weltweite Bekanntheit errungen. Die aktuellen Schnee- und Wetterdaten können auf der Webseite des SLF angeschaut werden.Schneeinfo > Messwerte > Wind- und Temperaturdaten > Nord- und Mittelbünden. Webseite des WSL-Instituts für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung. Abgerufen am 5. September 2014. Former warning office at Weissfluhjoch.jpg|Ehemaliger Lawinenwarnraum im ehemaligen Institutsgebäude. Snow chute Weissfluhjoch.jpg|Schneegleitbahn des SLF. Sign on Weissfluhjoch.jpg|Schild auf dem Dach des ehemaligen Institutsgebäudes. Test area of WSL Institute for Snow and Avalanche Research SLF, Weissfluhjoch, picture taken from Weissfluhjoch.jpg|Das Versuchsfeld Südöstlich des Weissfluhjochs. Researchers at the test site of WSL Institute for Snow and Avalanche Research SLF, Weissfluhjoch.jpg|Forscher auf dem Versuchsfeld. Klima Das Weissfluhjoch liegt in der . Die einzelnen Jahreszeiten sind stark ausgeprägt. Durchschnittlich regnet es etwa 118 mm pro Monat und 1411 mm pro Jahr. Im Niederschlagsreichsten Monat August regnet es doppelt so viel wie im Niederschlagsärmsten Monat Dezember. Im Durchschnitt ist an 148 Tagen im Jahr mit mehr als einem Millimeter Niederschlag zu rechnen. Die beträgt etwa -1,9 °C. Wärmster Monat ist der August mit einer Monatsmitteltemperatur von 6 °C. e mit Temperaturen von mindestens 25 °C gibt es im Mittel keine pro Jahr, dementsprechend auch keine mit Temperaturen über 30 °C. Im Winter liegen die durchschnittlichen Tagesmitteltemperaturen deutlich unter dem . Der kälteste Monat ist der Februar mit einer mittleren Temperatur von −8,7 °C. Langjährige Mittelwerte weisen fürs Weissfluhjoch pro Jahr 262 e (Minimaltemperatur < 0 °C) und 168 e (Maximaltemperatur < 0 °C) aus. Das Weissfluhjoch hat im Durchschnitt 1782 Stunden Sonnenschein pro Jahr, und damit wird 42 % der maximal möglichen Sonnenscheindauer erreicht. Es gibt durchschnittlich 97 heitere Tage (Tage mit mehr als 80 % Sonnenscheindauer) und 136,8 trübe Tage (Tage mit weniger als 20 % Sonnenscheindauer) am Weissfluhjoch. Die mittlere Windgeschwindigkeit betrug in der Messperiode von 1981 bis 1990 auf 4,8 m/s, wobei Winde aus nordwestlicher und südlicher Richtungen überwogen. Die höchsten mittleren Windgeschwindigkeiten werden bei Nordwestwind erreicht. Pro Jahr gibt es am Weissfluhjoch 980,2 cm Neuschnee, wobei es im Januar am meisten (137,8 cm) und im August am wenigsten (15,1 cm) schneit. An 118,6 Tagen pro Jahr gibt es mindestens 1 cm Neuschnee, wobei der März der Tag mit den meisten Neuschneetagen ist (15,6 Tage). Es gibt keine Monate im Jahr mit durchschnittlich 0 Neuschneetagen. Am wenigsten Neuschneetage gibt es im August (2,1 Tage). An 277,6 Tagen im Jahr liegt am Weissfluhjoch durchschnittlich mehr als 1 cm Schnee. Sogar im August liegt durchschnittlich an 2.5 Tagen Schnee. Aus den langjährigen Messungen vom WSL-Institut für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF sind ausserdem folgende Schneedaten bekannt: * 75 % der fallen in Form von Schnee. * Die höchste je gemessene war 3,66 m (9. März 1945). * Die Schneehöhe am 1. Januar schwankt zwischen 38 cm (1949) und 2,22 m (1975). * Im Mittel liegt am Weissfluhjoch vom 18. Oktober (Extrema: 6. September 1984/25. November 1983) bis zum 9. Juli (Extrema: 3. Juni 1947/15. August 1983) Schnee. * Der Klimawandel hat auf dieser Höhe bis jetzt noch keinen Einfluss auf die Winterschneedecke. * An 34 % aller Tage wurde mindestens eine Lawine in der Umgebung beobachtet, an 46 % keine und an 20 % der Tage war eine Beobachtung nicht möglich. Routen zum Gipfel miniatur|Wegweiser in der Station Weissfluhjoch. Das Weissfluhjoch ist nicht nur Ziel, sondern auch Ausgangspunkt für zahlreiche Wanderungen. Deshalb sind im Folgenden nicht nur die Zeiten für die Routen zum Gipfel, sondern auch für den Rückweg angegeben. Die Wanderwege sind im Gelände gut markiert und auf Wanderkarten eingetragen. Durch das Dorftälli * Ausgangspunkt: Davos ( ) oder Höhenweg ( ) * Schwierigkeit: T2, B, als Wanderweg weiss-rot-weiss markiert. * Zeitaufwand: 1¼ Stunden vom Höhenweg (¾ Stunden zurück), oder 3½ Stunden von Davos (2¼ Stunden zurück) * Alternative: Von Davos via Meierhofer Berg zum Höhenweg (+¼ Stunde) Durch das Meierhofer Tälli * Ausgangspunkt: Davos ( ) oder Wolfgang ( ) * Via: Meierhofer Berg, Meierhofer Tälli, Totalpsee, Wasserscheidi * Schwierigkeit: T2, B, als Wanderweg weiss-rot-weiss markiert. * Zeitaufwand: 3½ Stunden (2½ Stunden zurück) * Alternative: via Totalp +½ Stunde (+¼ Stunde zurück) Via Parsennhütte * Ausgangspunkt: Gotschnagrat ( ) oder Wolfgang ( ) * Via: Parsennhütte, Totalpsee, Wasserscheidi * Schwierigkeit: T1, B, als Wanderweg weiss-rot-weiss markiert. * Zeitaufwand: 2 Stunden vom Gotschnagrat (1¾ Stunden zurück) oder 3¼ Stunden vom Wolfgang (2¼ Stunden zurück) * Alternative: via Parsennfurgga, Obersäsställi (+0 Stunden) Durch das Obersäsställi * Ausgangspunkt: Langwies ( ), Klosters ( ) oder Serneus ( ) * Via: Kreuzweg * Schwierigkeit: T2, B, als Wanderweg weiss-rot-weiss markiert. * Zeitaufwand: 5 Stunden von Langwies (3½ Stunden zurück), 5½ Stunden von Klosters (4 Stunden zurück) oder 5½ Stunden von Serneus (3¾ Stunden zurück) Durch das Haupter Tälli * Ausgangspunkt: Langwies ( ), Höhenweg ( ), Schatzalp ( ) oder Davos ( ) * Via: Strelapass ( ), Felsenweg * Schwierigkeit: T2, B, als Wanderweg weiss-rot-weiss markiert. * Zeitaufwand: 4¾ Stunden von Langwies (3½ Stunden zurück), 2¾ Stunden vom Höhenweg (2¼ Stunden zurück), 2¾ Stunden von der Schatzalp (1¾ Stunden zurück) oder 4 Stunden von Davos (2¾ Stunden zurück) Panorama Galerie Weissfluhjoch and Weissfluh as seen from Chüpfenflue.jpg|Weissflue (links), Weissfluhjoch (rechts) und die Gipfelbahn dazwischen, aufgenommen von der Chüpfenflue Weissfluhjoch summer.JPG|Bergrestaurant Weissfluhjoch mit Terrasse, Selbstbedienungsrestaurant (unten) und Panorama-Restaurant (oben) Parsennbahn-2010.jpg|Die Parsennbahn vor der Renovierung im Jahr 2010 Parsenn Bahn 17.JPG|Die neue Parsennbahn in der Bergstation Weissfluhjoch Weissfluhjoch Bahnen.jpg|Die Seilbahnstationen am Weissfluhjoch, Ansicht von Norden Bergüner Stöcke as seen from Weissfluhjoch.jpg|Blick nach Südosten zu den Bergüner Stöcken mit Piz Ela (links), Tinzenhorn (mitte) und Piz Mitgel (rechts) Literatur * Manfred Hunziker: Ringelspitz/Arosa/Rätikon. Vom Pass dil Segnas zum Schlappiner Joch. (Alpine Touren – Bündner Alpen). Verlag des SAC, Bern 2010, ISBN 978-3-85902-313-0, S. 393. * Bernard Condrau, Manfred Hunziker: Clubführer, Bündner Alpen. Band I: Tamina- und Plessurgebirge. 4. Auflage. Verlag des SAC, 1988, ISBN 3-85902-048-X, S. 271. * Landeskarte der Schweiz, Blatt 1197 Davos, 1:25000, Bundesamt für Landestopographie, Ausgabe 2011. Weblinks * Panorama vom Weissfluhjoch * [http://www.hikr.org/dir/Weissfluhjoch_5912/ Tourenberichte und Fotografien auf hikr] * Homepage vom WSL-Institut für Schnee- und Lawinenforschung SLF * Homepage vom Skigebiet Parsenn Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Berg im Kanton Graubünden Kategorie:Plessur-Alpen Kategorie:Wintersportgebiet Kategorie:Geographie (Davos) Kategorie:Langwies Kategorie:Geographie (Arosa)